


You'll Never Feel Like You're Alone(I'll Make This Feel Like Home)

by kinglouistommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i guess, most unoriginal title ever i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglouistommo/pseuds/kinglouistommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon compliant. Harry and Louis come back together after time apart, and realise that no matter how tough things may seem, they'll be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Feel Like You're Alone(I'll Make This Feel Like Home)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting a fic ever so I'm sorry if it's crap. No seriously I am. I don't expect anyone to read or find this story to be honest. I just randomly wrote this and thought why not just go ahead and post it. So my apologies for spelling or any grammatical errors, I'm in no way claiming to be a great writer.  
> Neither am I claiming for this to be real. This is fiction, just something I made up in my strange head. Also sorry if the smut is awkward and or cringey to read, I've literally never written smut before.  
> Title from One Direction Home, not at all original or creative but I felt it kinda fit.

 "I miss you" Harry says, cringing a little internally at his lack of anything to offer, although he knows Louis loves to hear it, imagining his warm smile. They've been separated for seven days now, and although it isn't that long in the grand scheme of things, it's pretty damn close. Louis being out of his proximity is one thing, but having him in another country is even worse. Sure, they've been pried apart from each other for an abundantly longer time than this, hell, they've been on opposite ends of the globe for a good month, so considering Louis is in France, a two hour flight away at most, Harry must admit it could be worse. It doesn't make it any easier though. No matter how far away he is from Louis, he still feels like there is a part of him missing, a phantom limb he's still adjusting to life without, but this phantom limb Louis is often metaphorically referred to is to be brought back to him soon, so it's more of a numb limb at this moment. It’s still painful though.

"You too H" Louis' raspy voice comes through not long after, and right, he's on the phone to Louis. Harry's there yearning for Louis, even though he's literally communicating with him right this second. Save the wallowing until Louis is not physically talking to you right now, Harry scolds himself.

The corners of Harry’s lips turn upwards a little, not quite a full smile, not yet. Louis' been out in the snowy French Alpes skiing, having a well-deserved break away with his friends, well, his friends, and Danielle Campbell. Who is not a friend, well not Harry's friend away, he's never met the girl, but he's sure she's somewhat of an acquaintance to Louis now, if that. They have been "dating" for a good few months now, after all. The stunt hurts, of course it does, but it's something Harry and Louis have become accustomed to. Fake dating some teen star for a few trivial months is less detrimental than Louis having to be in a three year relationship in the public eye. Not a day goes by where Harry doesn't thank god the whole Eleanor stunt is ancient history. Granted that Louis making a few appearances with Danielle is one of the final stunts they'll have to pull off, Harry tries to put it past him.

"I Love you" Harry finally speaks again, aware of how cliché this conversation is steering towards, but he needs to say this, needs to remind Louis yet again how much he loves and cherishes him. Louis knows Harry loves him. Always does. It is nice to be reminded, isn't it? "So much Lou, you're still due home on Sunday right?". Harry knows he is, asking is kind of futile, but Harry likes the constant reassurance that Louis will be reunited with him in a matter of two days. That's it, just two more days. Whilst they are very much attached at the hip, they still require time apart, just like other couples. However, most couples don't go through so much trouble and stunting, so forgive them for being a little codependent. They work together, everyone knows that, but then they don't as you'd think working with your boyfriend, you'd be at least allowed to sit next to them in an interview, ride the same tour bus, arrive to destinations at the same time. Maybe they are a little too codependent, but really, you can't blame them.

"Love you too babe, just two more days and then i finally get you all to myself, I can't wait, can never wait" Harry hears through the speaker, a lot of the fans say it, and Harry agrees, he really could listen to Louis talk all day.

Harry hears a bit of voices muffled through the speaker, not being able to interpret what they're saying, not that he cares that much for what they have to say anyway, only Louis. Always Louis.

"Alright Ol, one sec" and there it is, Harry knows what’s coming. "Love, I got to go we're about to go watch Calvin attempt to ski down the steepest hill, hopefully he'll survive" Louis jokes. Harry cracks a smile. He's never been particularly close to Louis' old friends. Stan talks to him occasionally, but he can't really think of a time when he's exchanged words with any of Louis' school friends that weren’t just a brief "Hey" but that’s fine, they're allowed to have different interests and people, it's healthy. It's also inevitable. Louis and Harry are rarely allowed to socialise with each other in public bars and such, so he's never had much of a chance to talk to Louis' friends. Louis' with them most of the time when he feels like socialising. Escaping from the crazy bubble that is One Direction, even if it is near impossible, there’s still always pap’s getting in your face, privacy to be invaded and autographs to sign.

  "Ok Lou, text me tonight?" a rule they've always had, no matter what they're doing or whatever time it is in the world, their tradition of sending each other a goodnight text never goes amiss, a rule that started around the time they began to get brutally torn apart from each other, some things never change. "Of Course, always" Louis replies, another one of their traditions.

It's roughly twenty one hours later that Harry receives the first text to confirm Louis' landed in London and should be with him in approximately half an hour. There is no better feeling than knowing the love of your life is on their journey back to you. The past two days haven't been too bad, he's spent time  with Louise and Lux, visited Gemma and has been out spotted in his local Tesco, prompting fans to start assuming he was buying ingredients to cook Louis a romantic dinner, and they weren’t wrong there. Harry wonders how the fans would react if they were to find out a handful of their head canons are in fact real. Harry itches to post a tweet confirming what he's doing, but bearing in mind he and the boys are still in modests hands for a little while longer, he refrains, better safe than sorry.

It’s just after 6pm now, the chickens still cooking Harry’s just making final touches to the vegetables, when he hears the familiar click of the front door. He’s here. Finally. Harry sets down his utensils and eagerly makes his way to their cozy front lounge, where he’s greeted by his boyfriend. Louis’ there, swinging his backpack down onto the sofa making a quiet thud and finally looks up to meet Harry’s eyes with a closed mouth smile. He’s sporting one of his many Adidas jumpers, even though its way too big on him, and his black and grey sweat pants are rolled up at the ankles, because Louis is tiny, and Louis is sweeping his soft fluffy unkept fringe to the side.

“I’m home!” he pronounces loudly, the grin still upon his face, and Harry just wants him. Soft Louis is Harry’s favourite Louis if he’s being honest. Soft Louis, when he’s snuggling close to Harry by their giant grand fire, the soft Louis Harry gets to watch films with on a plane, on the rare chance they get to travel together, soft Louis who Harry gets to wake up to in the mornings with his gravelly voice and soft skin, and soft Louis when he arrives home from a long day of travelling, tired and in need of cuddles, and that’s exactly what Louis gets.

“Hiii” Harry drawls, wasting no time in scooping his boy up in a bone crushing hug, one arm wrapped around Louis’ shoulders whilst the other simultaneously wraps around the small of Louis’s back, hooking his chin over Louis’ shoulder taking in the smaller boys scent. Louis clings back, arms squeezing Harry’s middle, face buried in the crook of his neck. Harry doesn’t know how long exactly they stay like that for, familiarising themselves with each other again before they finally break apart and lock eyes yet again, this time, he gets a more closer look at Louis, the dark bags around his eyes which inplies Louis didn’t sleep much on his journey back, the slight stubble he’s growing out indicating Louis forgot to pack his razor, and the scent of mint he gets from Louis’ breath, which tells him Louis’ just been chewing on gum.

“Hi” Louis responds after seconds are spent gazing into each other eyes, before Louis moves his head a mere few inches, Harry simultaneously doing the same, closing the small distance between them and finally getting to feel the others lips after 9 days. The kiss starts out closed mouthed, innocent and sweet, eyes closed and just reveling in the feeling of each other, before it soon gets more intense, open mouthed with tongues moving together, wet sounds filling the room as Harry moves his hands to cup Louis’s stubbly jaw, feeling Louis’ come to rest just above his ass. It’s Harry who pulls away first for air.

“Welcome home love, did you miss me?” Harry asks, just because he’s a little shit who knows Louis did, more than ever, but he loves when he hears him say it. “Did I heck” Louis replies, mocking expression on his face. “I was having a blast out there, and now I Have to come back home to my boyfriend fussing over me and spoiling me, life sucks” Harry just fondly shakes his head, fondly, and he’s pretty sure he’s doing the ‘frog face’ many of the fans refer to it as, but he wouldn’t know, he’s too busy staring at Louis.

“I missed you too, idiot” Harry says, before joining their lips again for a final few short kisses and a final hug. 

After Harry has informed Louis that dinner is almost ready, Louis ventures upstairs to unpack, well, dump his belongings somwehere, still in the luggage bag would be the correct term, unpacking properly is something Harry will end up doing for him eventually. Louis never has been good with tidying up after himself.

At the same time Louis’ upstairs no doubt unsuccessfully unpacking, Harry finishes off his romantic dinner for the two of them, preparing the food on the plates and lighting the vicarious amount of candles they own in the dining room alone. Despite having been in a relationship for 5 years now, they never fail to do romantic gestures with each other. Harry guesses in some ways you could say their still in the ‘honeymoon phase’, still cooking meals, going out of their way to give gifts and surprises, saying ‘I love you’ at every opportunity and having sex as often as they can. He always believes it’s down to making up for time they’ve had to spend apart from each other over the course of the years, having to be away from each other on birthdays and other significant occasions that should have been celebrated together, but really, Harry knows it’s just because they love each other a tremendous amount, falling more in love with each other as the days go by, if that’s possible. It’s probably unhealthy and cheesy to many people, but Louis and Harry don’t care, they’re in love.

The carefully prepared meal of chicken mash and vegetables is placed on the table in front of the two chairs facing each other, the subtle smell of the vanilla from the candles now more noticeable after they’ve been burning for a good ten minutes.

The duration of dinner is spent catching up with each other. Obviously they’d talked as often as they could when apart, however it’s nice to have the other right there physically in front of them. Feet tangled together under the table, loving gazes, the candles creating a warm glow on Louis’ skin, Harry couldn’t be happier than he is right now, reunited with his boy, in their home, together away for prying eyes with no immediate duties for at least a week.

Following their meal which Louis graciously thanked Harry with kisses for; they situated themselves in the lounge, watching some romantic comedy neither quite knew the name of. It was nice to just relax and unwind for a bit, with just each other. Louis curling his body around harry as they spooned on the sofa, every so often planting little kisses on different parts of his face. Harry loved being the little spoon. A lot of the fans seemed to deem it unusual whenever Harry announced it in interviews, which Harry supposes he understands. He is a bit taller so he’s stereotyped as being a big spoon, but screw stereotypes, Harry loves it. There is no better feeling than being held close in the arms of someone you love.

Approximately half way through the film, they’re both starting to get a little fidgety. Louis’ little kisses are coming more frequently and intense, pushing his crotch into Harry’s bum whilst Harry starts pushing his hips back to meet Louis’ movements, a little groan coming out of Harry’s mouth. Harry turns himself to face Louis, before molding their lips together in a heated kiss, rubbing their fronts together and the friction causing them to groan in unison.

“Want to head to bed?” Louis’ voice sounds after a few seconds, bringing his right hand to brush Harry’s long unruly curls and sweetly pressing their lips together again. “Want you”.

Harry just hums in agreement, making a move to lift himself from the couch, reaching to pull Louis up too until their stood in close proximity again, Louis’ hair disheveled a little bit from their make out session. “Come on” Harry leads, grasping Louis’ left hand to link with his right one, and leading the way up the stairs to their bedroom.

Sex has always been very significant in their relationship. Louis’ the only boy Harry has ever been with and yet Harry still classes it as the best he will ever have. They didn’t go all the way until about 4 and half months into the relationship, despite being totally infatuated with each other, wanting to wait for the perfect moment as cliché as it sounded. With it being Harry’s first time with a man and Louis wanting him to be ready, they held off, albeit painfully, for a while, and let’s just say they couldn’t get enough after that. Harry opens the door to their neutral coloured bedroom, bringing Louis inside and closing the door. Even though they were all alone, it was something that came second nature to them after having to try and find the time to sneak off somewhere, and it also helps it feel more intimate, just him and Louis existing inside their own little bubbled in the home they’ve created together. 

Their bedroom has a nautical theme, inspired by the many nautical themed tattoos’ they’ve gotten for each other over the past few years. The pristine white walls display little gold anchors in a neat pattern, their bedding being of a similar nature. Harry spins Louis round before guiding him to the bed, guiding Louis to lay back on the bed vertically after the backs of his knees hit the edge of it.Harry covering himself on top of him soon after. They gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes for a few split seconds. “Love you” Harry breaks the silence, but not breaking eye contact. Crinkles form around Louis’ eyes, Harry goes to gently kiss them as Louis giggles and answers back. “I know. I Love you too much, so glad to be home, with you” Harry smiles down at him again, leaning on his elbows to get a good look of his boyfriend beneath him, before moving his hands down to underneath Louis’ jumper to rest on his soft tummy, radiating warmth from the fluff of his jumper, and now Harry’s hands.

Harry leans back down to start peppering kisses to Louis’ forehead, eyelids, nose, chin, and then finally his neck, promptly sucking hard and long enough to leave a mark. Louis inhales sharply. “Harry” he whines, as Harry gives him the hint to sit up a bit so they can disguard of his black jumper. Once that’s been flung onto the floor somewhere, Harry continues to press kisses to Louis body, kissing the swell of his tan tummy. Louis’ always managed to keep the warm colour on his skin, despite it being the middle of below freezing January, and him just having spent a week in the snow. Harry moves back up to give Louis’ nipples some attention, taking one in his mouth and sucking, then mirroring his actions on the other, causing Louis to moan out his name again.

Harry starts to feel little hands tugging at the bottom of his floral white shirt, and quickly gets to work sliding it off with ease. Keeping less buttons done up is something Harry mainly does for the way it looks, but he’s got to admit it defiantly helps speed up the process of unclothing out of it in situations like this. Now both half naked, Harry can already feel himself getting hard, and when you’ve got Louis Tomlinson under you shirtless, who can really blame him. Louis bucks up his hips into Harry, trying to get him to do something useful instead of staring, but Harry knows Louis secretly loves it when he’s under Harry’s intense fond stares. Harry’s hands snake towards the waistband of Louis’ sweat pants, the moment of realisation Louis is wearing nothing else underneath apparent on his face the minute Louis’ dick comes into view. Louis knows what he is thinking, always does.

“What?” Louis laughs, “You know I always go commando on long flights, it’s comfier” Louis says as Harry tugs the rest of the pants down Louis legs and disregards them somewhere to his left. And boy does Harry know, makes it easier to get Louis off in the cramped bathroom stalls in the airplane when they need to be quick. Harry says that out loud and just gets a laugh out of Louis. A small blush starts to creep its way onto Louis’ face from the intensive look Harry is giving his cock. Harry’s seen Louis’ cock plenty of times, but having him gaze so intensely at it with his face just a few inches apart is always bound to get Louis worked up. He nudges his bare foot into the side of Harry’s leg, causing Harry to finally look up at him.

“Beautiful” Harry verbalises. “What, my cock, or my face?” Louis blurts bluntly causing Harry to crack a smile.

“No cock is beautiful, but yours is pretty alright I guess, nothing special” Louis scoffs “Nothing special? You’ve got nothing to compare it to but your own” Louis jokes whilst Harry shakes his head fondly. Harry loves how they can still banter and joke around during sex, he wonders if it’s normal, and if other couples do it too.

“Speaking of cocks, where’s yours? Come on, whip it out and put it in me Styles” Louis retorts, smug grin on his face from where he’s now laid naked and unabashed on the big king bed.

“Wow, what happened to the intimate romantic vibe we had going on here tonight?” Harry jokes as he removes his tight black jeans and boxers, kneeling above Louis, cock now hard and heavy between his legs. Louis just smiles, his eye crinkles making an appearance again. “You’re right you’re right, now come kiss me you fool” Harry just rolls his eyes before leaning down to meet Louis’ lips.

They’ve had all kinds of sex throughout the years, awkward unpolished sex when they were first getting used to it and each other’s bodies, hurried frantic sex when they’ve had to be fast and keep it down before the boys came and found them, loud rough sex against a wall or desk when there was no one around for miles, kinky sex with a bunch of toys; because they were human and liked to try new things, goodbye sex when they knew they were to be separated, but Harry’s favourite was defiantly the type they were about to have. Slow, loving intimate sex, when they’ve just been apart and they’re coming together again, getting reacquainted with each other and their bodies. Trying to show how much they missed each other physically as well as emotionally. Harry was the sap who liked to often refer to it as ‘making love’ and although Louis often mocked him, Harry knows Louis saw it that way too.

“You are so beautiful” Harry murmurs after breaking their lips apart. “All of you. Your face, your cock, and everything above and below” “Love you so much, more than anything, now let me show you” Before Louis can say anything Harrys moving down the bed until he’s far enough down and grabs the backs of Louis’ knees, planting his feet on the mattress and then guiding his legs apart before situating himself between louis’ spread legs.

“Missed you so much” Harry says as he gently leans down to place a kiss to Louis’ rim, which has Louis wondering whether Harry is talking to Louis himself or his asshole. Harry then places a steadying hand on Louis’ spread inner right thigh as he leans to retrieve their bedside lube. Louis considers whether to voice his thought out loud but refrains, putting the banter aside. Harry starts to spread the lube over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He guides his first finger inside Louis, who has his head rested back on the pillow, closed eyes scrunched a little. It may have looked like he was in pain, but Harry knows he isn’t, Harry’s seen Louis in pain from this, and let’s just say Louis would be far worse than this. Harry knows he’s just getting used to the feeling again, it’s been a while since Louis bottomed probably a good three months. Aware of this, Harry goes to give Louis a gentle peck on the lips to relax him at the same time he starts thrusting his finger in. “Sorry, it’s been a while” Louis’ voice wavers. Harry then kisses his left cheek. “I know” Harry replies. “I’m fine though” Louis offers. “I know” he repeats, adding a second finger and thrusting them in together. Harry knows Louis is ok. Harry knows Louis like a book, can read him better than himself sometimes. Harry always knows if something is not right, and so far, everything is good.

Louis finally starts relaxing as Harry continues to thrust his fingers, scissoring his finger to loosen Louis up more. Little gasps and moans coming from Louis as Harry curls his finger in the spot that has Louis’ hips jerking off the bed. “Harry” he whines and Harry kisses him again. “Love you, so pretty, making these gorgeous sounds, so gorgeous Lou” he knows he’s rambling, but he doesn’t care. Louis deserves to be told this all the time. “Want another?” Harry asks after a while, getting a nod out of Louis, and Harry adds his third finger, causing Louis’ gasps to become even more rapid and frequent. Harry continues to thrust and stretch his fingers a little more than usual, just to be sure it won’t hurt Louis, taking into account they haven’t done it this way in a while. Harry can tell Louis appreciates the gesture as he doesn’t tell Harry to hurry up like he usually does.

After a few minutes Harry retrieves his fingers from Louis, and hovers near his face again.

“You good love?” He asks gently, earning a nod from Louis, who seems to be incapable of words at this point. Harry kisses his forehead and gets to work lubing himself up. They stopped using condoms regularly a couple of years ago, after being tested. Harry’s actually kind of thankful boys can’t get pregnant. Whilst he loves babies and defiantly wants one with Louis in the future, he loves Louis more, and not having a piece of rubber restricting them is a pretty indescribable feeling.

Harry realises Louis has involuntary closed his legs a little, so he carefully pries his legs open again. “Legs spread love” he says, spreading Louis’ legs further apart than before.

He shuffles forward and places his cock at Louis’ hole, hands around Louis’ small waist.

“Ready love?” again just getting nod out of Louis, and takes that as confirmation to start pushing in, slowly. Once he’s finally bottomed out, he stays still for a minute, letting Louis adjust, pressing their foreheads together. “Doing so well” Harry tells him, taking their left hands and tangling them together on Louis’ stomach as a source of normalcy, waiting for Louis’ permission to move.

They’re both quite versatile when it comes to sex. In general as far as things go the ratio of how often they top and bottom is pretty 50/50. One isn’t strictly the top and vice versa, they just go with the flow. Harry absolutely loves the feeling of Louis inside him, filling him up and leaving him feel satisfied and elated, but by a margin one of his favourite if not his favourite thing in the world is being inside Louis. Hearing his loud fast paced high pitched moans when they’re trying to see how loud each other can be, the sharp intakes of breath when Harry’s roughly pounding in to him, but Harry also adores soft pliant Louis, doing whatever Harry wants, being quiet and letting go of the controls, putting his trust in Harry. He loves it. Making this connection with Louis, being as close to him as physically possible, and plans to be the only individual in the entire universe who gets to witness it.

They both lay there for a minute, chests pressed together, their rapid heartbeats thumping in unison, Harry leans up on his arm not holding Louis’ hand so he can see Louis’ face properly, staring at each other as Harry notices the wetness building behind Louis’ eyes. Smiling down sincerely, Harry wastes no time in using his thumb to stop the tears cascading down Louis’ face, missing one as it trickles down Louis’ cheek, to dissolve near his lip. Harry’s feeling the urge to start moving; but restrains himself for a moment, letting Louis have his moment. He starts to believe Louis is too overwhelmed for this right now, and goes to move to pull out, until he feels Louis’ legs hooking around his hips, trapping him in like a vice. Harry knows Louis is trying to tell him “Stay. Just give me a minute”.

“It’s ok” Harry says, because he knows what this is. It happened to Harry once. Back way back when during the dark period of late 2012 when Harry was forced to carry out his first own little stunt with Taylor, missing half of Louis’ birthday, he was distraught. That night they were reunited it was Louis who fucked Harry, and just as he had started to push in, Harry starting to tear up, scaring Louis. Harry told Louis it was fine, he was just so happy and a bit emotional, and so thankful he had Louis and they were together like this. He was just overwhelmed and needed a moment and they were fine. What they have was worth everything. Louis’ just having his moment now. After Harry murmurs a few reassurances and wipes a few more of Louis’ tears away, Louis finally gains control of his voice again, taking in a deep breath.

“Sorry” he eventually says. Harry just smiles, links their other hands together, bring both pairs of hands to rest by Louis’ head on the mattress, and kiss him with so much love his heart could burst. It’s sweet, rough, teeth banging together, but neither care. It’s perfect.

“Not long and we’re free” Harry reassures, and then Louis tells him to move, keeping his legs around Harry. Harry pulls out three quarters of the way, slowly, eyes locked on Louis, before thrusting back in with a bit more pace. This results in Louis letting out a high pitched moan which probably borders on slightly embarrassing but Louis doesn’t seem to notice. He’s never embarrassed around Harry anyway. They’ve seen each other at their highest and lowest moments, and everything in between. Harry carries on his slow movements, letting Louis get used to the feeling, the feel of how tight and familiar Louis feels around him.

“So tight” Harry grunts as Louis groans again which Harry takes as a sign to go a bit faster. He picks up his momentum a little more as he thrusts into his boyfriend with a bit more finesse and force. Louis closes his eyes eventually, Harry keeping his eyes locked on him and how good he looks. Louis’ head tips back a little exposing the column of his throat, and Harry marks another love bite on him, opposite the one he previously marked on Louis.  

“Feels so good Haz, not done it like this in so long” Louis opens his eyes again. “I know baby, never want to stop, and always feels amazing. So glad to have you” another high sound escapes Louis’ throat as the pace continues, slow yet fast at the same time, the perfect combination. Their hands still joined as Harry thrusts in deeper, hitting Louis’ spot over and over again until Louis informs him he’s close, and Louis’ dick hasn’t really had much attention, now trapped between their bellies. Harry wonders whether to touch him, but Louis seems to read his mind.

“Wanna come from just you H”. Harry groans at that, continuing his thrusts feeling his climax coming too.

“I’m close too babe, god, so hot Lou, look so beautiful like this. “Come for me sweetheart” And that has Louis coming, write strips across his abdomen a few drops on the sheets, and then the sight alone has Harry following, shooting straight into Louis, and pressing their foreheads together yet again as they reach their highs together.

Louis lets his legs flop down onto the bed, keeping their hands locked as they meet their lips in a tender kiss, breaths coming back to normal again. Breaking apart, Harry just gives Louis a fond grin, just Louis to giggle. Exchanging ‘I love you’ to one another, Harry carefully unlinks their hands, and with a final kiss to his nose gently slides out of Louis. On shaky legs, he slips into their bathroom to get a flannel to clean up the mess they made, and a cup of water for Louis, because he knows Louis’ throat is often dry after sex.  He returns to find Louis still in the position he left him in, lay there with a sleepy look on his face, and Harry places the cup on the bedside table, before getting to work wiping Louis’ stomach and quickly between his legs, cheekily giving Louis’ now soft dick a little tug making Louis laugh. One of his favourite sounds. Chucking the flannel to one side, which he notices lands adjacent to their discarded clothes and right near Louis’ luggage bag he of course didn’t even attempt to unpack. Harry’s not normally a fan of mess, but when you’ve got a sleepy naked Louis to cuddle with, Harry can let it slide occasionally. Louis drinks a few sips of his water, before climbing under the covers with Harry, ready for bed, tired because of the trip home, but even more so now thanks to the orgasm.

Louis positions his body ready to big spoon Harry as per usual, but not before letting their lips meet once again.

“Always take care of me, thank you so much Harry“ Harry hears Louis say. “Don’t thank me, I love you, it’s what I do. You’re worth it, all these stunts are going to be insignificant once we’re out and free baby, just got to hang in there” Harry responds, placing a final kiss to Louis’ smiling lips and turning around in Louis’ arms, bringing them to wrap around his middle. And yes, he thinks, as he feels himself start to drift off, things may suck now, but they’ve been through worse, and he’s always said to himself as long as he has Louis, he’ll be ok. They’ll always be ok, because they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry if you internally cringed. This was my first story, and hey, we've all gotta start somewhere. But thanks for reading (If you even did)


End file.
